In their conventional presentation, the protective compositions for the oesogastroduodenal mucous membrane are in different forms. They can for example be in suspension, granulates, tablets, powder. However in spite of these various presentations the result sought after is not reached since the purely physical phase is not always obtained and the dispersion is not good, which does not provide a good lining of the mucous membranes.
Moreover the various antacids used and their associations do not cover reasonably the various pH regions likely to appear in a patient.